1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A large-sized and high-quality display device is in demand. A liquid crystal display is an example of such a display device, and positive improvements of the operating characteristics of its thin film transistor for driving its liquid crystal layer might be beneficial. In a conventional thin film transistor, hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H) may be used as a semiconductor pattern for forming the channel of a thin film transistor. However, hydrogenated amorphous silicon may have low electron mobility, which decreases favorable switching characteristics of the thin film transistor.
A method for forming a semiconductor pattern with high electron mobility is therefore desired.